You Are Love
by TaeKai
Summary: Cerita manis dari Suho dan Baekhyun ditambah dengan Kai dan Sehun yang menggemaskan/SuBaek or HoBaek and Hunkai


Tittle : You Are Love

Author : Nopha Yeye'Cloud (Nopha Amiredja)

Genre : Romantis, Humor

Main Cast : SuBaek and Hunkai+Tao

Warning : YAOI, pertama kali bikin Suho-Baekhyun dan judul ga sesuai fanfic :D

.

.

.

Senyum tidak pernah lepas dari bibirnya, memandang pemandangan yang masih tampak asli tanpa campur tangan manusia, sepertinya senyum ini akan melekat pada dirinya satu hari ini. Sebut saja dia Baekhyun. Seorang namja dengan pawakan kecil yang sedari tadi melihat pemandangan itu, tapi matanya tertuju pada seorang namja yang sedari tadi mengajari seorang anak bermain sepeda. Baekhyun tetap memandang mereka mulai dari namja itu mendorong sepeda anak kecil, sampai anak itu jatuh dan dengan perhatiannya namja itu membujuk anak kecil tersebut agar tidak menangis dan lain-lain. Bibir Baekhyun semakin membentuk senyuman yang indah. Pandangan mereka bertemu, namja itu tersenyum sebelum menuju Baekhyun dan duduk disampingnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" namja itu bertanya dengan sangat lembut.

"Aku? Hanya mencari udara segar saja.." jawab Baekhyun tanpa melihat namja yang duduk disebelahnya.

"Namaku Suho, kau?" namja yang diketahui bernama Suho itu mengulurkan tangannya dan Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke Suho dan tersenyum sebelum menjawab, "Namaku Byun Baekhyun.." diiringi senyuman yang sangat manis dan tangan mereka menyatu.

Hanya perkenalan singkat sebelum keduanya sering bertemu dan bertemu menjadikan Kai –anak kecil yang bermain sepeda- sebagai alasannya. Saat Baekhyun ingin bertemu dengan Suho maka Baekhyun akan mengatakan kalau dia rindu Kai, sedangkan jika Suho yang merindukan Baekhyun maka Suho akan mengatakan bahwa Kai merindukan Baekhyun. Sungguh manis bukan cara mereka?

Jangan terlalu heran dengan semua itu. Banyak anak muda zaman sekarang yang bahkan melakukan hal lebih dari itu bahkan ada yang terang-terangan bahkan terkesan frontal mendekati namja yang mereka incar dan Baekhyun sangat tidak menyukai semua itu. Baginya namja-namja seperti itu hanyalah seorang yang tidak patut untuk dilihat bahkan dilirik saja percuma karena mereka tidak ada gunanya. Tapi berbeda dengan Suho saat bersama Suho, Baekhyun merasa dia menjadi dirinya sendiri, bukan orang lain. Berbeda dengan kenyataannya. Yang harus kalian tahu adalah seorang Byun Baekhyun adalah seorang yang kasar dan tidak peduli dengan apapun.

Sebenarnya ada alasan tersendiri bagi Baekhyun kenapa dia menyukai Suho. Suho adalah seseorang yang Baekhyun impikan. Seperti sekarang ini, Baekhyun dengan setia masih berada ditaman tempat bertemunya dengan Suho duduk dengan tenang menunggu Suho dan Kai. Ya tak selang berapa lama mereka berdua datang dengan Kai yang langsung memeluk Baekhyun dengan erat yang dibalas dengan senang hati oleh Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun hyung, aku sangat merindukanmu" Baekhyun tersenyum mendengar ucapan Kai.

"Hyung juga, kenapa kau minggu kemarin tidak ikut Suho hyung kesini? Hyung juga sangat merindukanmu.." Baekhyun kembali memeluk erat Kai.

Kai mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Suho hyung tidak bilang padaku. Dia curang ingin berduaan denganmu hyung.." ujar Kai yang membuat Suho salah tingkah dan Baekhyun tersenyum dengan pipi yang merona.

Suho menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal dia melirik Kai kesal kenapa dia punya adik yang sangat suka mengadukan sesuatu bahkan semua hal kepada siapa saja. Bukan hanya Baekhyun tapi juga ayah dan ibunya dirumah, sungguh Suho ingin sekali membekap mulut anak kecil yang berstatus sebagai adiknya. Adiknya satu-satunya.

"Sudahlah, kalian tunggu disini dulu. Hyung akan membelikan minuman kesukaan kalian terlebih dahulu." Kemudian Suho berlalu dengan muka memerah menahan malu mengingat kejadian yang baru saja ia alami tentang adiknya yang tukang adu itu.

Saat Baekhyun dan Kai sedang asik bercanda tiba-tiba ada seorang anak yang mendekati mereka, lebih tepatnya Kai.

"Manis, ini untukmu.." ujar anak kecil itu memberikan sebuket bunga pada Kai dan mencium Kai tepat dibibirnya. Kai terkejut begitu pula Baekhyun dan Suho yang baru kembali membeli minuman dan makanan ringan.

"Maukah kau menjadi namjachingku?" Tanya anak itu dengan memegang tangan Kai. Kai tersenyum malu dan mukanya merah merona. Lucu sekali. Anak kecil itu secara terang-terangan langsung mencium lagi pipi Kai yang merona membuat Suho dan Baekhyun bahkan pengunjung taman itu mengabadikan gambar mereka. Kai tersenyum lagi dan mengangguk pelan seperti seorang putri yang diajak pangerannya ke istana. Anak itu menggandeng tangan Kai dan pergi tanpa meminta izin pada Baekhyun ataupun Suho.

"Manisnya.." gumam Baekhyun tak menyadari jika Suho sudah ada disebelahnya dan memperhatikannya yang masih memandang hasil foto dua anak kecil itu diponselnya.

Suho tersenyum mendengar penuturan Baekhyun, kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada adiknya yang sibuk 'berkencan' dibawah pohon rindang ditaman itu. Dia melirik anak kecil yang duduk disebelah adiknya dan mendengus kesal. 'Kenapa Sehun bisa sampai sini? Tapi tak apa karena berkat Sehun aku bisa berduaan dengan Baekhyun' ujar Suho dalam hati dan tersenyum tapi bukan senyuman malaikat seperti yang biasanya dia perlihatkan namun senyum menyeramkan yang membuat Baekhyun menatap aneh Suho.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum seperti itu hyung?" Tanya Baekhyun. Suho tersenyum tanpa dosa dan memperlihatkan deretan gigi rapinya seperti gigi saudara sepupunya, Park Chanyeol yang mempunyai gigi yang berjajar rapi dengan indahnya.

"Hanya senang saja sudah tidak ada pengganggu.." Suho tersenyum pada Baekhyun dan Baekhyun merasa pipinya memanas untuk saat ini.

"Kita sudah sering bersama bahkan setiap akhir pekan, dan sampai sekarang aku belum tahu rumahmu. Sebernarnya dimana rumahmu Baek?" Tanya Suho, Baekhyun tersenyum dan menjawab seadanya.

"Kau ingin main ke rumahku hyung?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan memandang Suho.

"Tentu saja Baek, aku sangat ingin main ke rumahmu.."' jawab Suho.

"Emm baiklah, sekarang saja kita kerumahku, kebetulan umma masih dirumah belum menyusul appa ke Jepang.." ajak Baekhyun yang diangguki Suho dan merekapun pergi ke rumah Baekhyun tidak lupa mengajak Kai dan Sehun yang sedang asyik berpacaran ria.

.

.

.

Kini mereka sudah berada sebuah rumah besar dan mewah yang tidak lain adalah rumah Baekhyun. Mereka duduk bersebelahan di sofa yang empuk itu tapi berbeda dengan Kai yang duduk di pangkuan Baekhyun, sampai Sehun melirik sebal Baekhyun yang membuat Suho terkekeh melihat reaksi Sehun terhadap kekasihnya.

"Hyung punya adik, mungkin sebentar lagi dia pulang. Dia mungkin lebih tua sedikit dari kalian.." ujar Baekhyun yang diangguki Kai dan Sehun.

"Dia namja atau yeoja, hyung?" Tanya Kai.

"Dia namja chagiya.." jawab Baekhyun dengan mencubit pipi Kai gemas, sedangkan Sehun disebrang sana semakin menekuk wajahnya kesal.

"Hyung, lepaskan namjachinguku.." ujar Sehun dengan menunjuk Kai.

"Omo! Sehunnie cemburu. Mianhae ne?" ujar Kai dengan mengedipkan matanya genit dan duduk disebelah Sehun. Suho dan Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah adik mereka yang secara terang-terangan berpacaran didepan hyungnya bahkan mereka sendiri tidak punya pacar. Bahkan Kai dan Sehun terlihat agresif -_-

"Annyeong.." sapa seorang namja yang baru datang bersama dengan namja dewasa disebelahnya. Mereka tersenyum manis melihat ada tamu terlebih itu adalah tamu Baekhyun.

"Umma dari mana?" Tanya Baekhyun pada namja dewasa yang disebutnya 'umma' tadi.

"Umma baru saja menjemput adikmu yang nakal ini. Dia berkelahi lagi.." tunjuk Umma Baekhyun pada anak kecil disebelahnya.

"Ya anak nakal, dengan siapa lagi kau bertengkar hem?" ujar Baekhyun melirik adiknya.

"Dengan Luhan tentunya.." jawab namja itu cuek, tapi kemudian dia mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Kai yang sedang duduk dengan manisnya disebalah Sehun. "Hei, manis.." ujar anak itu mencolek dagu Kai yang membuat Sehun mendelik.

"Zitao sopan sedikit pada tamuku.." ujar Baekhyun melirik adiknya malas.

"Tamumu? Tapi, mereka masih kecil sama sepertiku. Lebih baik hyung urusi namjachingumu itu.." tunjuk Zitao pada Suho yang sedari tadi diam.

"Dia sangat menyebalkan.." Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya kasar melihat adiknya yang agresif pada Kai, sampai-sampai Sehun cemburu karenanya.

Mereka akhirnya larut pada dunianya sendiri. Zitao, Kai dan Sehun bermain dikamar Zitao. Zitao yang mengajaknya dan langsung di iyakan Kai sedangkan perlu paksaan menyeret Sehun. Baekhyun dan Suho duduk sebelahan, mereka bungkam, bingung akan memulai dari mana. Entah mengapa lidah mereka kelu walau hanya mengatakan sepatah kata.

Suho melihat sekeliling ruang tamu. Disana tercetak jelas foto keluarga Baekhyun. Ada Baekhyun, Zitao, Yesung –umma Baekhyun- dan Kyuhyun –appa Baekhyun- keluarga Baekhyun mungkin keluarga yang harmonis lilihat dari suasana rumah ini yang mensejukan dan juga sikap umma Baekhyun yang sangat ramah pada siapapun.

Terdengar teriakan, tawa kebahagiaan dari kamar Zitao. Baekhyun yakin nanti kamar Zitao akan menjadi berantakan. Bisa terdengar pula suara hentakan kaki yang cepat, dan Baekhyun yakin mereka sedang main kejar-kejaran.

Kembali lagi ke Suho dan Baekhyun. Tidak tahan dengan keheningan Suho akhirnya membuka suaranya. "Baek, rumahmu sangat nyaman.." ujar Suho, walau itu hanya basa-basi tapi itu memang kenyataannya. Rumah Baekhyun sangat nyaman sekali.

"Hem? Benarkah? Aku tidak berfikir seperti itu, rumah ini tidaklah nyaman bagiku. Makanya aku sering pergi ke taman dari pada didalam rumah seperti ini.." jawab Baekhyun, Suho mengerutkan keningnya. Dalam hatinya bertanya-tanya bagaimana rumah senyaman ini Baekhyun tidak menyukainya? Suho menghela nafas dan menarik kesimpulan, opini setiap orang berbeda. Itu yang ada dalam benaknya.

Sejak saat itu Suho sering datang ke rumah Baekhyun, bahkan Suho tidak segan-segan lagi ke kamar Baekhyun, baginya Baekhyun adalah teman yang nyaman, mereka selalu mengerti satu sama lain. Dan Suho sudah menemukan fakta bahwa Baekhyun tidak semudah itu akrab dengan orang, dengan kata lain Baekhyun itu orang yang dingin, bahkan tidak segan-segan memukul atau bermain kasar terhadap orang lain.

Suho menerimanya, dia malah sangat bersyukur bisa berteman baik dengan Baekhyun. Bahkan Baekhyun tidak pernah membentaknya sekalipun. Suho memang sangat beruntung.

Sekarang mereka duduk berdua di taman, mengamati berbagai objek didepan mereka. Baekhyun sibuk melukis sedangkan Suho sibuk memperhatikan Baekhyun. Entah kenapa melihat Baekhyun membuat hatinya merasa sangat hangat, senyumannya yang manis membuat hatinya mendesir tidak karuan. Tidak sadarkah bahwa Suho telah menyayangi ah ani tapi mencintai Baekhyun? Entahlah Suho bahkan belum yakin akan hal itu.

"Baek kau menggambar apa?" Tanya Suho, dari tadi mereka memang duduk berhadapan jadi Suho tidak mengetahui apa yang digambar Baekhyun.

"Sebentar hyung, nanti akan ku perlihatkan tenang saja.." jawab Baekhyun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

Baiklah Suho mengalah, dengan sabar Suho menunggu Baekhyun. Baekhyun pernah bercerita jika dia sangat menginginkan teman yang setia tidak membual dan apapun yang terjadi tidak berhianat. Suho merasa saat Baekhyun menceritakan semua bebannya dia merasakan pancaran kesedihan dari raut muka Baekhyun. Mungkin itulah yang membuat Baekhyun menjadi namja yang kasar.

Bahkan dalam waktu singkat ini mereka sudah sedekat ini, keluarga mereka juga sudah mengenal bahkan sebelum mereka kenal. Ya, keluarga mereka adalah pebisnis yang sangat terkenal di Korea tidak khayal jika orang tua mereka saling mengenal. Suho sudah dapat membayangkan jika nanti dikemudian hari dirinyalah yang akhirnya memimpin peruahaan besarnya, menggantikan ayahnya tentunya.

Suho berfikir apa mungkin Baekhyun berfikir sama dengannya? Menggantikan ayahnya jika sudah renta dan menjalankan bisnis keluarga itu. Tapi jika dilihat, Baekhyun sama sekali tidak tertarik akan hal-hal seperti itu. Baik, mungkin itu hanya opini Suho dalam hati.

"Baek, jika ayahmu sudah tidak mengurus perusahaan, apa kau akan menggantikannya?" Tanya Suho akhirnya, Baekhyun menghadap Suho dan menatapnya lama.

"Aku? Tentu saja.." ujarnya enteng, Suho membelakan matanya, opininya salah tentang Baekhyun. "Tapi, jika aku mau.." ujarnya kemudian, Suho yakin opininya tidak salah kali ini.

"Ku kira kau akan menerimanya langsung.." ujar Suho, Baekhyun tertawa keras.

"Kau pikir aku itu kau hyung, yang suka berkutat dengan kertas dan computer? Ck, itu jauh dariku hyung.." ujar Baekhyun dengan terkekeh.

"Lalu siapa yang akan menggantikan ayahmu nanti jika bukan kau? Zitao?" Lagi, Suho hanya ingin memancing Baekhyun dan juga ingin mengetahui apa yang di inginkan Baekhyun dan apa yang tidak diinginkan Baekhyun.

"Kau jangan bercanda hyung, yang menggantikan appa tentu saja hyungku.." jawab Baekhyun santai.

"Hyung? Kau mempunyai hyung Baek? Aku tidak pernah melihatnya, di foto keluargamu saja tidak ada.."

"Aku mempunyai hyung, dia sangat tampan. Kau tahu hyung, aku sangat 'mencintainya' sangat dan sangat.." ujar Baekhyun dengan tersenyum tulus tanpa beban.

"Men-cintainya? Maksudmu?" Suho mulai resah kali ini, keringat dingin keluar tiada hentinya.

"Ya mencintainya, ku yakin kau tidak bodoh untuk mencerna satu kata itu.."

"Incest?"

"Ya semacam itu.." jawab Baekhyun tenang. "Tapi semuanya berubah, dia meninggalkanku. Dia menikah bersama orang lain.. dia.." entah mengapa Baekhyun ingin menangis, dia teringat pada hyungnya, hyung yang amat dicintainya.

"Jangan diteruskan Baek.."

"Ani, kau harus mengetahuinya." Suho mengerutkan keningnya. "Appa dan Umma mengetahui hubungan kami dan appa mengusir hyungku. Ya, kau tahu sekarang aku seperti apa. Tapi itu adalah masa lalu, karena aku mencintai seseorang sekarang.. seseorang yang mengertiku.." ujar Baekhyun tersenyum.

"K-kau menyukai seseorang Baek?"

"Tentu saja! Aku menyukainya sejak bertemu di taman ini.."

Suho mengakui jika saat ini dia patah hati, Baekhyun sudah menyukai orang lain dan dirinya terlambat untuk mengatakan cintanya. Suho tertuntuk lesu mengetahui fakta tersebut sedangkan Baekhyun melanjutkan menggambar kegiatan yang tertunda tersebut.

Setengah jam berlalu, tidak ada percakapan yang berarti. Suho dan Baekhyun sama-sama diam. Baekhyun tersenyum cerah karena hasil lukisannya sudah selesai, dengan cepat Baekhyun langsung membungkus lukisannya. Suho mengerutkan keningnya, Baekhyun bergerak cepat sehingga Suho tidak bisa melihat lukisan yang sedari tadi Baekhyun gambar.

"Baek, aku ingin lihat.." ujar Suho manja.

"Tidak bisa. Nanti hyung tahu lagi siapa yang ku suka.." jawab Baekhyun dengan memeluk lukisannya tersebut.

"Kau menggambar orang yang kau suka Baek? Tapi tadi kau bilang akan memperlihatkannya" Tanya Suho lagi, Baekhyun menggangguk dengan semangat.

"Ne. Nanti juga lama-lama hyung tahu.."

Dan setelah mengatakan itu Baekhyun pergi meninggalkan Suho, Suho termenung ditaman itu. Baekhyun menolak diantar olehnya, atau mungkin Baekhyun mempunyai janji dengan orang yang dia suka? Mungkin ia. Suho mendesah, pikirannya campur aduk, dia bingung dengan perasaannya sendiri. Tapi mendengar Baekhyun sudah menyukai orang lain hatinya menjadi sakit. Inikah yang dinamakan jatuh cinta?

Drrreett

Suho kembali mendesah, hari ini dia akan dipertemukan dengan calon istri pilihan ayahnya di pesta perusahaannya tahun ini. Mau tidak mau dia harus mau, ya Suho adalah anak penurut. Tidak pernah membantah sedikitpun dan kali ini pun ia menuruti perintah ayahnya. Dengan langkah malas Suho pulang ke rumahnya.

.

.

.

Kai terlihat gembira bersama Sehun, dengan ceria kedua anak kecil itu bergandengan sambil membawa bunga mawar merah. Kemudian Sehun menghampiri Suho yang terlihat tidak bersemangat dipesta ini. Sedangkan Kai pergi entah kemana.

"Hyung, hyung.." Sehun membuat Suho kaget.

"Apa?" dengan malas Suho manatap Sehun.

"Ini untukmu.." ujar Sehun memberikan bunga mawar merah pada calon kakak iparnya.

"Ini untukku? Kau menyukaiku Hun-ah? Bagaimana dengan Kai kau menghianatinya?" ujar Suho dengan sedikit emm- lebay.

"Amit-amit aku menyukaimu. Ini terimalah, lalu pergi ke taman belakang rumah carilah seseorang yang membawa bunga sama dengan ini, palli hyung.." ujar Sehun dengan semangat tapi sebelum itu Sehun sempat menjitak kepala Suho karena mengatainya yang tidak-tidak.

"Buat apa?" Tanya Suho malas.

"Itu adalah orang yang akan dijodohkan denganmu hyung, palli.." ujar Sehun, yah karena Sehun sudah sangat bersemangat seperti ini, apa boleh buat Suho menuruti kata-kata bocah pirang itu.

Suho akhirnya pergi ke taman belakang dia mencari seseorang yang membawa bunga mawar merah. Setelah mencari kesana kemari Suho tidak menemukan seseorang itu, akhirnya dia memilih duduk di taman belakang rumahnya.

"Pasti Sehun mengerjaiku.." ujarnya kesal.

Suho kembali melihat disekelilingnya tapi nilhil. Suho memejamkan matanya dan menikmati angin malam yang menerpa wajahnya dan membawangkan bahwa Baekhyun ada disampingnya.

"Baekhyun.." ujarnya tanpa sadar sembari tersenyum.

"Ne hyung?" seseorang menyahut panggilannya, dengan buru-buru Suho membuka matanya, dan dengan raut wajah yang terkejut Suho memandang Baekhyun. Kenapa Baekhyun ada disini? Terlebih d-dia membawa bunga mawar merah.

"B-baek kau..?" Suho tidak dapat melanjutkan kata-katanya lagi.

Baekhyun mengaggukan kepalanya dan tersenyum. Suho langsung memeluknya dengan erat. Begitu pula Baekhyun. Lama berpelukan, perlahan Suho mendekatkan kepalanya, dengan perlahan akhirnya Suho menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Baekhyun dan melumatnya perlahan. Baekhyun membalas lumatan Suho sebentar dan melepaskannya dengan senang mereka berpandangan lagi dan juga tersenyum hangat. Namun tiba-tiba..

"Emmhh Se-hunnieee akh.." suara desahan terdengar oleh mereka, dengan cepat Suho dan Baekhyun menolehkan kepala mereka kesumber suara dan mata mereka membesar dimana mereka melihat Sehun sedang mencium Kai dengan napsu.

"Ya Oh Sehuuuunn! Apa yang kau lakukan pada adikku.." teriak Suho melihat adiknya sedang berciuman itu.

"Menirumu hyung.." ujar Sehun tanpa dosa dan perkataan Sehun malah membuat Suho dan Baekhyun merona.

.

.

.

FIN

Nekat post dif fn semoga suka :D


End file.
